


Strange Werewolf Mating Habits

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek/Stiles courting fic.  With scenting, food providing, small dead animals, den making.  Something like where Derek’s wolf is in charge and Stiles is pretty clueless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Werewolf Mating Habits

It started with a dead squirrel in the back yard beneath his window.  At first Stiles figured that a cat had probably brought it there; or one of the neighborhood dogs.  The next night he noticed a dark humanlike figure beneath his window before it ran off into the darkness.  The next morning he found a small rabbit in the exact same spot where the squirrel had been.

It progressed with Stiles finding Derek in his bedroom.  Little did Derek know; that Stiles had set up a camera that night because the day before he found that his favorite shirt was missing and the drawer had been left open which was one thing he actually never did.

Derek was simply sitting there and reading a book…upside down.

Stiles had slipped the memory card from the camera into his computer to catch the image of Derek being there from the moment he left for school that day.

Derek was going through his things, rubbing his face in his clothes and even rolling all over his bed before fixing the covers so that it looked like nothing had happened.

He turned to Derek who had a nervous look on his face.

“Really Derek?  Really?”

Derek simply jumped out of the window.

That didn’t stop Derek from coming back day after day thought; and in truth; Stiles was kind of coming to enjoy Derek’s scent on his bed when he went to sleep.

Perhaps the strangest was when both Jackson and Scott came to him looking worried.

“What’s wrong guys?”

The two looked at one another before Scott pushed Jackson forward; obviously meaning for the other to speak.

“Derek is…going through a period right now.  He’s not completely himself.  The wolf is…partly in charge so he may be doing some strange things around you.  Just…just go with it okay?”

Stiles wrote that off as being a very confusing meeting and pushed it to the back of his brain.

Then came the day that Stiles woke up somewhere that was not his bed.

It was warm and comfortable and Derek’s scent was all over the place.  Looking around he saw that he was in what was probably Derek’s room at the Hale house.  He had been in it once before and from the inside you couldn’t tell that there had ever been a fire.

He was lying in what could only be described as a nest.  There were various pillows and blankets and bits of shredded cloth that Stiles knew had come from the clothes that had been stolen from him; though some of those shreds looked like they could have been Derek’s as well.

There was something warm and living at his back; and when he turned his head he saw that a naked Derek was holding him close.

“Derek?”

The alpha’s red eyes flashed before Derek grabbed a strawberry from a platter of fruit by his side before pressing it softly against Stiles’ plush lips.  A purring growl rumbled in Derek’s chest when Stiles took a bite of the strawberry.  Derek leaned down to lick up the juices that began running down the teens face.

“D…Derek?”

Derek looked back up at Stiles before pressing closer to him.  Something very hard and very large pressed up against his hip.

“Is that?  OH my god it is!”

Stiles looked up at Derek with shock in his eyes for a moment before smirking.

“It’s about damn time sour wolf.  You’ve only been doing this strange werewolf mating ritual for what…three months now?”

It was now Derek’s turn to look shocked.  “You knew?!”

Stiles smirked.  “I read an article on werewolf mating habits.  When you started doing all of them I figured I was hitting the nail on the head.”

Derek simply laughed, and kissed the boy’s lips before covering his body with his own and pushing him back into the nest.

After that morning, Stiles was no longer a virgin…and Derek was no longer so grumpy.

 


End file.
